Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endles frontier Exceed Gaiden
by rollster007
Summary: A fan continuation of Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Frontier Exceed. Following the end of the Shura-Agado-Heim conflict, peace has returned to the Endless Frontier, or has it? Old enemies return with a vengeance, while new enemies who were watching and manipulating events from the shadows waiting for the perfect chance to make their move.


There is nothing but silence in what appears to be a large chamber. The sounds of footsteps can be heard from the vicinity. As the footsteps draw near, they turn out to belong to a group of people wearing crimson trench coats, with four people in the frontline. One is an eight-foot tall dark-skinned male wearing a blue visor, the second a woman wearing a black trench coat, the other is a small hooded individual and the last one holding a flashlight who appears to be their leader is wearing a metal mask with black sclera with glowing blue irises that appears to have a bear-like decoration on the mouth. The masked man then raises his left hand signaling his men to stop.

"We are here."

As the man raises his flashlight, the light turns into what appears to be a giant robot with a tip of a blade on its forehead pinned down into a wall. He pauses for a moment to contemplate on the machine and then turn on his men.

"Alright everyone, get to work!"

As he finished giving them orders, two obese giants wearing trench coats appear in from the side and start working on free the robot from its prison.

"Will we be alright, master?" Asked the hooded individual with the voice of a little girl.

"Do not worry, my dear. Reassured the masked man as he turns his head to his subordinates. All of Agrado Heim is protected by a barrier that I created. That way, we can avoid interference from other countries. It's a good thing we convinced Mr. Moses to grant us permission to investigate this island. And speaking of interference..."

He then puts his left hand into his left hear.

"How the invasion proceeding?" The masked man appears to have some sort of psychic conversation with one of his associates.  
"I would like to inform you that the invasion was a success. All the elves including the elf Princess herself currently occupying Espina castle have either killed and driven off. The Feekleid also received significant amount of damage thanks to my little pet, but we can repair it. We also took some prisoners which could be useful for future experiments."

"Good to hear, said the masked man with a pleased look on his face. Hmph, look like Virgo done her job well. Still, it's unlikely of her to take any prisoners. Good thing Bell was here to restrain her."

Suddenly, the mechanical giant fell to the floor.

"Perfect, said the masked man as he turns to the hooded figure. Ain, it's time your thing."

"Yes, master." Said the hooded figure as she removes the hood, revealing the face an emotionless little girl with light green skin, yellow eyes, and long dark-green hair. As she approaches the sphere-like wall, she along with two other helpers then start emitting a strange light from within their body.

"Now Veldtbaum, Awaken."

Veldtbaum, the tree that serves as the base of operations for the city state of a nation known as Agrado heim. After a series of conflicts, the tree was shut down due to its power being too dangerous to handle. However, that seal was about to be broken in a matter of time. As she finishes talking, a part of that awaken launches itself into the tree's core which starts glowing in a matter of seconds. The entire room then starts lighting up due to the core's reawakening.

"Now, it's time, said the masked man. This is what I have been waiting for".

He then lifts his left hand and orders two of his men each holding a RPG Launcher with a rocket-propelled grenade with a syringe filled with a strange liquid at the end of it. He then points towards the core ordering his men to fire at the core. The men then fire their RPG launchers and the rocket then fire into the Veldtbaum's core. As the rockets reached their target, the core's color starts changing from blue to red, enveloping all of Agrado Heim into a crimson aura. Suddenly, the core starts reacting one the An's aid starts struggling to hold the power.

"What's happening, said the surprised woman in black."

"It's fine, said the masked man. The tree is fighting the foreign element and in worst case scenario, it could destroy itself if it keeps struggling which could be bad for us. But not to worry, An got this. After all, that is one of her main purposes since the day she was born."

"Do not resist, said An as she communicates with the Weldtbaum's core. We mean you no harm. We wish to help you, Weldtbaum. Accept it, the gift we bestow upon you."

As she finishes talking, the core stops reacting as if being calm down.

"Joker, Status report".

"The Weldtbaum is at a stable level. No Abnormalities, sir" respond the giant named Joker.

With that, the masked man walks a few steps and then turn to his men.

"With this, Agrado Heim belongs to us now. And I assure to you, this is only the beginning."

...

Five days have passed since the event. five people are gathered around a round within a dark room, each with their faces obscured. Suddenly, doors open and the masked man and his two associates that were with in the Veldtbaum's core enter the room. He then sits down while his two men stand beside him.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know, we've just succeeded in securing both Agrado Heim and Espina Castle, not to forget the magic mirror is also in our possession a few days back."

"Don't forget, it's thanks to me we've got Espina Castle, which will make the perfect headquarters for me and my boys. Plus, we even have that Hausen skank in our custody…"

"…only for you to let her slip to your fingers, said the woman with the obscured face. I should choose your words carefully if I were you."

"it's alright, said the masked man. The Elf Princess was only needed to lift the seal on the magic mirror. With the Magic mirror unseal, she is of no further use to us."

"Of course, Mister Kratoras. Said the woman."  
"Now next order of business. Doktor, how the Veldtbaum readings?"

"Since its awakening, the Veldtbaum lost 30% of its main power source. And we have Princess Nanbu to thank for. We should able to fuel it thanks to our new power source."

"Got to hear, and of top of that. How long will it take you to move Gagn's soul into his spare body?"  
"Approximately three days, sir"

"Good, and also revive his most trusted subordinates while you're at it."

"You mean Gagn's lackeys. Asked the man with a gruff voice. Why bother reviving those fools?"

"Because of three reasons, my good man. One, Gagn and I are currently in an alliance that still stands. I merely revive his comrades as proof of his trust he has in me. Second, the people will think that Agrado Heim has returned for revenge and they'll think that we were paid to help with their plan, which is why they're a front for our true goal. And Third, he's needed for the final phase of the plan."

"In other words, they'll be just a distraction."

"Exactly, said Kratoras. Agrado Heim and the Veldtbaum are a means to an end. Once our masterplan is complete, we will open the gates of Hell and rain judgement on the fools who desecrated this beautiful land. We will create a new world order where only the brilliant minds will thrive and rule over this world. This is why we are all assembled here! Our will shall become that of the entire uneverse!"

As he finishes speaking, the people around him stat applauding.

…

There exists a world known as the Endless Frontier, where multiple realms coexist with one another:

Lost Helencia, land of advance technology.

Kagura Amahara, land of the Eternal cherry blossom

Elftale, realm of the Fairies and beastmen.

Varna Kanai, the underwater land of the merfolks.

Formido Heim, the chaotic land of demons.

And Hakoku, The land of warriors

This world was once separated from one another by what were known as crossgates. These crossgates were the created by a species of alien parasites known as "Einsts" in an attempt to return into the "world of silence". And after many failed attempts, they decided to invade this world and convert it into their home world, a silent world. However, the people of this world did not sit by and watch these parasites do as they please and put an end of their invasion right before it destruction put an end to the crossgates and return the Endless frontier to its original state.

However, this started a new conflict between two factions as a new realm within this world. The conflict turned from the worst as one of the factions known as Agrado Heim used the power of a tree known as the Vledtbaum in order to leave the endless frontier, but rip it apart in the process, just as they did with the Shura's homeworld. However, they plans came to a halt by the people of this world and they were sealed away along the tree. With that, another conflict has ended, the people return to their daily lives, and peace have return into the world.

However, that peace did not last, 15 days later out of nowhere, a mysterious red energy engulfs all of Agrado Heim into a huge dome, and the Miltkeil crystal, the essence of the Einst, underwent a mutation and turned crimson in the process and more kept growing. That area became known as the "Red Dot" and is believed to be the source of the Crimson Miltkeil outbreak. Many believe that Agrado Heim has returned to exact revenge on those that cause their downfall. However, some suspect that Agrado Heim may have benefectors within the Endless Frontier and it doesn't look like that they don't want that conflict to end. for all we know, all these events are a sign that a storm is coming and it will plunge the Endless Frontier into chaos once again.

For now, let us go where the story begins, in Elftale. Before the 10-year war, the fae co-exist with another species. These beings were known to be part fairy, part dragon. They distinguish by there pointy ears, small horns, big tail, and with a life-span twenty times longer that a human's. They are expert at elemental magic and can assume dragon form and fly at will. These beings are known as the drakes, a race who are descendant of dragons, and they live in what is known as Mt. Dragunard. And this mark the start of a new journey...


End file.
